


The Great Escape

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, TW: some mention of religious content and homophobia, i tried to keep the homophobia as minimal as possible but wanted to let yall know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: They made the perfect love story. Their parents would have rejoiced over it had it not been for them being of the same gender.In which Kihyun and Hoseok were once church choir boys in love.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely folks! I wrote a new kiho fic! Didn't think I'd finish anything before the year was over but woop lol
> 
> PSA! TW!!! I already said it in the tags, but I do want to say it again. There is some mention of religious content and homophobia. I made sure that it was very little because I hated writing about such hate - even if it was so very few lines. The religious content is a little bit more, but I tried to also not make it too much.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy the read tho!! XOXO

“There’s this lovely young lady I think you should meet.”

Kihyun glanced at his mother as she stirred a stew in the stove. He let out a burst of breathless laughter. He knew where this was going. “Is that so?” He asked, acting curious. He calmly kept cutting the radishes his mother gave him.

His mother nodded, enthusiastically turning towards him. “Yeah!” A grin escaped her lips. Kihyun almost laughed. “I spoke with her and her parents at a recent church event. I think you’d really like her,” she elbowed her son, raising an eyebrow suggestively, “you should give it a shot.”

Kihyun hummed, nodding, as he grabbed another radish to cut, “yeah, there’s just one simple problem with that.”

His mother’s grin fell, “what is it?”

Kihyun finished cutting that radish. He put the knife down and looked at his mother, “I have a boyfriend.” 

His mother huffed dramatically. She put her spoon down. “Seriously, Kihyun? Hoseok, still?” She glared at him. 

Kihyun glared back, “yes, Hoseok, still, so what?” He has had this conversation with his mother so many times before. He could not believe he needed to have it again. 

“You can’t!” His mother said, hitting the kitchen counter next to the stove. It was loud. Kihyun involuntarily jumped, but he kept his ground. “He’s a man!”

“Oh, really? No idea!” Kihyun rolled his eyes. He was tempted to add,  _ you’d think I would’ve been able to tell by the way he rammed into me a few nights ago _ .

His mother took a deep breath. “Kihyun,” she said right after, trying to sound calm, “how many times have I told you that it’s a s-?”

“And how many times have I told you that I don’t care?” Kihyun rolled his eyes again, putting his hands on his hips. 

“I’m trying to warn you! Do you really want to face eternal damnation because of some boy?” She yelled. 

Kihyun narrowed his eyes, “what do you know?’

“Read the Bible,” his mother said. She kept her stance firm.

So did Kihyun. “I do,” he answered, “every night, it’s a habit you instilled on me. Funny how we get different things out of it.” His mother did not answer. Kihyun looked at the cut radishes abandoned on the cutting table. “That should be enough,” he took a deep breath and looked at his mother, “I’ll be in my room. Call me if you need anything.” He walked away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had become a habit - his parents trying to set him up with different girls from their church and trash talk Hoseok in the process. Kihyun did not know why they kept trying. He was sure that pretty much everyone at church knew that he was dating Hoseok. Gossip got around quickly in that place, and everyone felt the need to know why Hoseok’s family, which used to be so involved in their small church, suddenly up and left for a bigger church across town. Kihyun was quickly outcasted and forced out of the choir where he used to serve as one of their lead singers (if Kihyun did say so himself, they have not sounded as good since then). Kihyun could not even sit at the front with his parents. He always heard people around him whisper things about him, and the pastor always seemed to be looking at him whenever he talked about sin. 

At first, it had hurt. Kihyun had liked the engagement he felt when he sat at the front, but he soon realized that sitting in the back had its own perks. He sat with the stragglers and the people who came in expecting a change in their lives and not sure if they could get it here. They always had stories to tell, and Kihyun was more than happy to guide them through whatever issues they could be going through. 

Sitting in the back also taught him the hypocrisy that festered in this place. Two rows in front of him sat Mr. Ryu. His lovely wife sat to his right and his youngest daughter sat on his left. He had an arm around his wife and ever so often patted his daughter’s head. They looked like the perfect little family - three kids in total. The oldest son used to be friends with Kihyun. They were leaders in their church community. Nobody on the outside would have guessed that Mr. Ryu was having affairs left and right. It was like an open secret in the church. They were so influential in the church that everyone tried to turn the other cheek if they ever saw Mr. Ryu out in town with someone else (say, Mrs. Cha, who sat four rows from the front, next to her young son who suspiciously had the same curved nose as Mr. Ryu). Rumors were that his wife knew all about the affairs, but that she stayed with her husband for the sake of the children and in the name of “holy” matrimony. Little did they know that their oldest son had been drinking since he was thirteen years old because he once caught his father in bed with another woman when he was eleven. He would often talk about it with Kihyun before he suddenly stopped coming to church one day.

Mr. Kim a few rows down had a terrible gambling addiction that he could not seem to break. He had already drained his family’s life savings, and sometimes, Kihyun was sure he saw him taking money out of the donation buckets the ushers passed around before the sermon started. Mr. Dong had a business that scammed people, and he spoke of that business proudly. He was probably the richest man here. He had donated countless money to the church, which was why nobody spoke about it. Mrs. Goo, Ms. Lee, and Mrs. Kwon were always gossiping, even in the middle of sermons. They spread rumors and judged people. As far as Kihyun had been taught, only God was supposed to judge people. 

In Kihyun’s opinion, there were reasons for all those people to be outcasted by the church community, but no, it had to be Kihyun simply because he fell in love with someone who happened to be of the same sex. He was the main choir singer, helped with youth services, and organized volunteering events in the church’s name - and he had all that taken away from him just because he fell in love. 

The more Kihyun sat in the back row, the more he focused on the people in front of him instead of the boring sermon, the more he realized just how tired he was of this bullshit family of a church. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Kihyun took it out and saw a message from Hoseok. _ ‘Is the service done?’  _

Kihyun looked up and saw that the pastor was transitioning to go into worship songs again. He texted back, _ ‘pretty much.’  _

Hoseok sent back a grinning emoji.  _ ‘Meet me at  _ Dawoon’s Lucky Market _ when you can. _ ’

Kihyun read that message with surprise. That was a five minutes’ walk from his church. He quickly grabbed all of his things and sent Hoseok a quick message that he was on his way. Once outside of the auditorium, he sent his parents a message that he was leaving. They would know what he really meant by that message. He silenced his phone because he did not want to hear their incessant phone calls, voicemails, and text messages begging him to not meet Hoseok. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was cold, but it was sunny, so the walk to  _ Dawoon’s _ was pleasant and short.  _ Dawoon’s Lucky Market _ was a small joint that rested at the edge of an intersection. It was half a grocery store of sorts and half cafeteria and sitting area. The building had once been a gas station, and the gas pumps still sat outside the building unused and abandoned. It had a rustic style of decoration and stuck out like a sore thumb next to the more concrete modern but still run-down buildings neighboring it. When they were younger, this was where Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s families would go after church to get milkshakes. Those moments were the ones that helped them become as close as they were currently. Now, it had become the meeting spot for Kihyun and Hoseok. Whenever they wanted to see each other without their parents knowing, “meet me a  _ Dawoon’s _ .” 

Kihyun entered the establishment. The warm air inside sharply contrasted with the cool air outside. It felt incredibly nice. The place was not full of people, but it was not empty either. It was just enough to still be pleasant. Kihyun looked around the cafeteria part of the store and saw Hoseok sitting in the bar stools lined against a long wooden table that gave view to the outside of the store. Hoseok was looking at him with a smile on his face and a drink in his hands. An iced americano. Kihyun rolled his eyes but smiled. Of course, Hoseok was still drinking that in this weather. 

Kihyun quickly made a beeline towards Hoseok and sat on the barstool right next to his. “Really? An iced americano in this weather?” Kihyun giggled.

“They’re too good,” Hoseok answered. He took a sip from his drink. “They gave me a weird look when I ordered it but oh well,” he shrugged. He leaned away from the table and turned to the side opposite of Kihyun’s. Sitting on Hoseok’s other side was a cup that Kihyun had not spotted before. Hoseok grabbed it and gave it to Kihyun. “I bought you a hot chocolate,” he said, “since I knew you’d be walking here.” 

Kihyun gasped and gingerly took the cup, “thank you.” It was so warm. Its warmth spread from Kihyun’s hands to the rest of his body, and it felt so good. He let out a satisfying sigh and took a sip of it. It was not burning hot thankfully - just hot enough to warm up his entire body instantly. “Thank you,” Kihyun repeated, softly. 

Hoseok reached out his hand and ran it through Kihyun’s hair, “anything for you, baby.” 

Kihyun looked away bashfully. His cheeks were pink already due to the weather and the hot chocolate, but Hoseok’s comment added to the flare. Hoseok’s comments always tended to do that. Kihyun cleared his throat and shook his head, ready to change the subject. “How’d you get here from uptown?” That was where Hoseok’s new church was located - a good thirty to forty minutes away from here, where no one would know about Hoseok and his relationship with Kihyun, a good safe haven for Hoseok’s parents, who were running away from the judgements of other people for daring to let their son be gay. 

Hoseok grinned happily. From his pocket, he took out a pair of keys. Kihyun gasped, “you got a car?” 

Hoseok laughed and shook his head, “no, it’s a motorcycle, used one, the cheapest I could find but it will do. I was dying to tell you yesterday when we were face timing, but I decided against it. I wanted to show you.”

Kihyun grabbed the keys and admired them. He could not recognize the brand or anything, but he was still curious. He got up from his chair and threw his hands around Hoseok. “I’m so happy for you, Seok,” he said against Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok hugged him back tightly. For the past few months, Hoseok had been trying to save up money for a vehicle ever since his parents sold off the one he had (they had said that it was a way to stave off Hoseok from seeing Kihyun as if they did not live a 10 minutes driving distance away - and as if Kihyun did not have a car of his own). 

“I’ve always wanted to own a motorcycle, so I’m happy,” Hoseok said as they let each other go. Kihyun sat back on his chair. “I was thinking of giving you a ride in it. We could buy some things from here, make some cold sandwiches, go to a really nice park I discovered uptown, and hang out there today,” Hoseok smiled at him. 

“That sounds like an amazing idea,” Kihyun stood up. “Come on, let’s get started.”

They grabbed a shopping cart and went through the aisles of the store. They grabbed bread and meat slices and anything they wanted to eat on the side. Kihyun was the one who mainly pushed the cart, and any chance he got, Hoseok would back hug him as Kihyun tried to walk. Kihyun did not objectively mind. He loved having Hoseok so close to him, but he was also mindful of the fact that the church service was ending soon, and that the church crowds tended to go to  _ Dawoon’s _ after the service to get a warm drink, and that if his parents were amongst the crowds, they would likely cause a scene if they were to spot him here with Hoseok. They have done it before, so Kihyun did try to keep Hoseok at an acceptable distance. 

Once they got everything they needed, they paid for their groceries and stepped outside. Hoseok stuffed the groceries in the backpack he brought, and Kihyun was sure he squashed the bread. He sighed, knowing that it was already done. “Where’s your bike?” Kihyun asked Hoseok after Hoseok was done with the groceries. 

“Over there,” Hoseok grinned, pointing at the parking spot at the edge of the building. The motorcycle was basic and black. The paint job was chipping. Kihyun could tell that it was more than a few years old. It had no wow factor, but Hoseok looked so proud of it, so Kihyun was happy for him. 

“It looks so cool, Seokkie,” Kihyun said, putting his hand on Hoseok’s arm. Together, they walked towards the bike. “Did your parents finally allow you to get a ride?” 

Hoseok laughed - as if the thought of his parents knowing was ridiculous. Maybe it was. He shook his head. “They have no idea I got it,” he chuckled. “You know my buddy, Hyunwoo, who runs the garage?” He looked at Kihyun. Kihyun nodded. “Well, that’s where I’m keeping it for now. I’ll tell my parents the day we leave for college,” he laughed again. 

Kihyun laughed, too, but more at the ridiculousness of what they had to go through. “Three more weeks,” he whispered. Three more weeks, and then they would hopefully be free. 

They reached the motorcycle. “Here,” Hoseok took off his backpack and gave it to Kihyun. “You can wear this while we ride.”

“Heavy,” Kihyun commented while he put the backpack on.

Hoseok went to the small compartment at the back of the motorcycle. He grabbed the helmet that was inside the compartment and went to Kihyun. “And you can wear this, too,” he strapped the helmet on Kihyun’s head, “I only have one, so I’ll give it to you.” 

“What?” Kihyun’s eyes widened. “Hoseok!” They narrowed. “What the heck, Hoseok? What if we get into an accident? What happens to you?”

Hoseok laughed, “relax, Kihyun.” He put his hand on Kihyun’s cheek, “I’m a good rider. I’ve been riding Hyunwoo’s motorcycles for ages. I just want you safe.” Kihyun pouted. Yes, he knew that was true. He had been on Hoseok’s joy rides throughout the city on Hyunwoo’s motorcycles - Hoseok would take them sometimes without asking Hyunwoo for permission first - before, but they had both been wearing helmets during those times. Hoseok put his free hand on Kihyun’s other cheek. “I’ll buy another helmet this week,” he promised. He let go of Kihyun and got on the bike, “let’s go!” Kihyun got on the bike behind Hoseok. He hugged Hoseok tightly and prepared himself for the trip, resting his head on Hoseok’s back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their small town was beautiful. Maybe that was the only thing he would miss about it once they left. Trees decorated the sides of the roads. Spring was coming, so their leaves were turning green. When Kihyun thought of Seoul, he thought of high-rise buildings and concrete. He hoped he could find some greenery spots up there - something that could remind him of the only thing he enjoyed from home. 

The park was a good twenty minutes away from  _ Dawoon’s _ . From the moment they parked, Kihyun was already enamoured with its many picnic spaces and big trees that provided a lot of shade. He gasped as he took off his helmet. “I know, right?” Hoseok chuckled, taking the helmet off of Kihyun’s hands and putting back in the compartment. “I have a blanket in the backpack,” he poked the backpack Kihyun was wearing. 

“You planned this,” Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him. It was more of a statement than a question. 

“Of course, I did,” Hoseok grinned. “I missed you. I wanted to spend a day with you.”

“We saw each other early last week,” Kihyun said. 

“It’s not nearly as enough as I want to see you,” Hoseok responded. “Come on,” he patted Kihyun’s shoulder, “let’s look for a spot.” 

They settled for a spot under the largest tree in the park and put their blanket in a way that would cause half of it to be in the shade and the other half to be under the sun. Kihyun sat in the shaded part, and Hoseok sat under the sun, claiming that he needed to warm up. Kihyun laughed at him for drinking the iced americano earlier. 

Kihyun laid down on the blanket and spread his arms and legs out like a starfish. “It’s a pretty day,” he muttered, looking at the clear sky.

Hoseok hummed, looking up, too. He brought his knees to his chest. “What was your sermon about?” 

Kihyun shrugged, “something I heard of a thousand times before, so nothing worthwhile.” He turned his head to look at Hoseok, “yours?”

Hoseok laughed softly, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Tch,” Kihyun looked away, “of course, you weren’t. You never do.” 

“You were always the one who forced me to pay attention back when we sat together. Without you, what reason do I have to pay attention?” Hoseok looked at Kihyun.

Kihyun looked at him again. He thought of all the religious reasons as to why someone should pay attention at a church, but if he was being honest, he did not pay too much attention at church today either, so who was he to reprimand someone else for doing the same thing he did? Besides, Hoseok had never been the most religious person. The church community and sermons were never something that he craved and felt he needed. Kihyun knew that already. He had always been the one who liked services more and liked the community the church provided (before it had turned on him, of course). He had thought of looking for a church in Seoul that would accept him for who he was, but he was not sure if he would ever find it. Just like Hoseok, though, he knew he did not technically need it. He was fine following his own path with his own beliefs. Plus, it was hard to listen to a sermon with Hoseok next to him. Kihyun scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking away. He thought back to all the times Hoseok and Kihyun had sat together at church back before they had gotten caught. Hoseok always tried to grab his attention and whisper flirtatious things into his ear that would leave him blushing red. It left him wondering how they were able to hide their relationship for the majority of their three years together. They were pretty obvious. Kihyun smiled, endeared now. He looked at Hoseok again, “shall we eat?”

Hoseok nodded, happily, always excited for food. 

Their bread was indeed crushed from the trip, but sandwiches could still be made with them. Kihyun spread mayo on the bread with a plastic knife they had snatched from the cafeteria at  _ Dawoon’s  _ and put ham and salami between the slices of bread along with a slice of tomato. It was not the most appetizing sandwich, but it worked perfectly for today. 

“Wow, this tastes amazing,” Hoseok nodded as he took another bite. His face was exaggerated, showing too much pleasure whenever he took a bite.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “It’s not even that good, Seokkie,” he still smiled, happy. 

“You made it, so of course it’s good,” Hoseok said. 

“Hardly the best thing I’ve made,” Kihyun scoffed. 

“Obviously,” Hoseok said, “but anything you make tastes amazing to me.” 

Kihyun laughed, taking a bite of his own sandwich. He would gladly never make this sandwich again, but he was happy Hoseok seemed to enjoy it so much - even if he was simply acting like he was enjoying it. The moment, lying on a picnic blanket under a big tree, made the sandwich perfect. They kept chatting, catching up on the past week, and planning on their future.

After eating five sandwiches in total, they laid down on the blanket and snacked on the bags of chips that they bought. “If I remember correctly, our rooms are supposed to be next to each other’s,” Kihyun said as he stared at the leaves of the tree above them. 

Hoseok nodded. He laid next to Kihyun, shoulder to shoulder. “I believe that’s what it is,” he said. He laughed, “I don’t know. Minhyuk’s the one in charge of the room arrangement.” 

Kihyun smiled at that. Minhyuk was their online friend, more Hoseok’s than Kihyun’s. Hoseok met him four years ago through a social media website - when Hoseok was still trying to figure out his sexuality and his feelings for Kihyun. Minhyuk was very openly gay, and he helped Hoseok come to terms with his own sexuality and even convinced Hoseok to confess to Kihyun if he thought there might be a chance - which kickstarted Kihyun’s own journey of self-discovery. They have never been able to meet him in real life, but they always texted him and face timed with him. Starting in three weeks, they would also room with him. The dorm that they would be sharing had five bedrooms and a shared living space. “How is Minhyuk, by the way?”

“He’s good,” Hoseok answered, “a few days ago, he told me that he started packing already for the move.”

“Already?” Kihyun’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at Hoseok, “I should start, too.” 

“Me, too,” Hoseok nodded.

Kihyun chuckled, “you better. You’ll probably start the day before we have to leave.” 

“Hey,” Hoseok playfully hit his arm, “I don’t procrastinate.” 

“I know, baby. I’m just joking,” Kihyun answered. They stared at each other, smiles present on their faces. “You should call Minhyuk. I haven’t spoken to him in a while.”

Hoseok hummed. He took his phone out and started a video call with Minhyuk. It took him a few seconds to answer. When Minhyuk answered, his eyes were squinty, his hair a mess, and he was noticeably shirtless, laying in bed. He looked like he just woke up. “Why are you calling me so early?” He yawned. 

“Early?” Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s one in the afternoon.”

“So?” Minhyuk narrowed his eyes. “Oh, wait,” he blinked a few times, “Kihyun?”

“Duh,” Kihyun laughed. 

“Oh! I haven’t spoken to you in a while,” Minhyuk grinned, “how are you?”

“I’m here, too, you know?” Hoseok snickered. 

“Yeah, hi, whatever. Kihyun!” Minhyuk looked a little more woken up. 

“I’m good, Min,” Kihyun smiled. “We were just talking about uni and thought of you.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Minhyuk sat up from his bed. Hoseok and Kihyun sat up with him. “I’m so excited to meet you guys in person, and I can’t wait for you guys to meet Jooheon and Changkyun, too.” Jooheon and Changkyun were friends of Minhyuk that would occupy the two remaining rooms at the dorm. “I’m sure you guys will love them, too.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Kihyun grinned. Minhyuk’s excitement was contagious. 

“We already somewhat know them anyway,” Hoseok said, and it was true. They have all been in a group chat together for a few months now. 

“Hoseok told me you started packing,” Kihyun raised an eyebrow, “I don’t believe that at all.”

“Well, I have,” Minhyuk huffed. “Look,” he flipped the camera to his back camera and showed Kihyun and Hoseok the boxes that were in the corner of his messy room. They were filled to the brim. 

Kihyun laughed, “Min, I don’t think those are gonna close!” 

Minhyuk flipped the camera back. He shook his head and assuringly said, “they will. They will. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’m not but okay,” Kihyun said, smiling softly. 

They all laughed a bit and then stayed quiet for a few seconds before Hoseok said, “I’m so excited. I still can’t believe we’re moving to Seoul.”

“Ugh, finally,” Kihyun said, “I can’t wait to get out of this small town.”

“I think I’m gonna miss it here a little,” Hoseok said. 

“Really?” Kihyun looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“This place has its good points,” Hoseok said. 

“No offence, Hoseok, but your town sounds like shit,” Minhyuk said. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry. I absolutely know this place is shit, too,” Hoseok said, “but I’m a bit attached to some of its corners.” He looked at Kihyun and poked his cheek, “all of the corners I meet up with you at.” It was so cheesy, but Kihyun still blushed. 

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I’ll be seeing that every day soon.”

“Get used to it, Min,” Kihyun smiled. He was still looking at Hoseok. 

“I am. I guess I’m more excited for you guys,” Minhyuk said, “you guys will be free to be you in our dorm. No one will judge you in our dorm. I know for a fact that Seoul is more open than your town. I should know. I live here. Shit people also still live here, too, but there are also more people that will support you compared to that place - I think.” He paused for a second, “I’m really happy for you guys. Congrats on finally escaping.” 

Kihyun and Hoseok chuckled. “We’re finally escaping,” Kihyun said, “yeah, I guess that’s one way to put it.” He grabbed on to Hoseok’s hand. It was definitely going to be a great escape. 

“Anyways, I’m still tired, so I’m gonna leave you guys before you start making out in front of me. I know it’s coming. My single ass doesn’t need to see it. See you guys!” Minhyuk waved goodbye at them. They waved back, saying their goodbyes, and the call ended. 

Hoseok put his phone down and looked at Kihyun. Kihyun looked back at him. “Shall we make out then?” He smirked. 

Kihyun laughed. “Stupid,” he leaned in and kissed Hoseok. He leaned back a few seconds after. 

“Only for you, baby,” Hoseok leaned in and gave Kihyun a kiss. “Everything is only for you, baby,” another kiss. “I love you so much,” another kiss, and this time he did not pull away. 

Kihyun kissed him back. All of their memories together flashed through his head - meeting for the first time at the church’s children’s choir when Kihyun was seven and Hoseok was eight, different birthday parties and church events playing together out in the sun, an endless amount of sleepovers in their preteens, long nights of choir practice, fifteen-year-old Hoseok confessing to a fourteen-year-old him, and Kihyun finally accepting him at fifteen. Then, everything after. They made the perfect love story. Their parents would have rejoiced over it had it not been for them being of the same gender. Kihyun’s parents always talked about the idea of Kihyun falling in love with one of the girls in the choir when he was younger. What was so different about it being one of the choir boys?

Kihyun loved Hoseok so much, and Hoseok adored him. It was plain as day. After three years, that had not changed. Kihyun was eighteen now, just a few weeks from college. Hoseok was nineteen, having to start college late because his parents had cut him off financially and he had to fund it on his own. Kihyun felt guilty about it. This would have never happened had Hoseok not fallen for Kihyun, but Hoseok said that he did not regret it one bit. He called it a blessing in disguise even, saying that now he would get to spend all four years of college with Kihyun. He had always been the more optimistic of the two. 

Kihyun broke the kiss. He put his hand on Hoseok’s cheek. “I love you, too,” he whispered, “so, so, so much.” He let out a small laugh, “I can’t wait for our lives to actually begin.”

Hoseok chuckled. He grabbed Kihyun’s hand on his cheek and brought it to his lips, giving it a small kiss, “I can’t wait for our lives to actually begin.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> et fin! hahaha when was the last time i wrote smth so short asdfasdf  
> This story is basically a combination of "omg that church choir love trope is kinda cute but what if we made it gay oh wait-" and "I'm a bisexual Christian that is very disillusioned with the church right now and has been for a while" lol the extent of my religious beliefs is basically "my relationship with God is between me and Him only and neither the church nor anyone else has any business getting into it" and ig that is also kinda reflected in the characterization of kihyun and hoseok,,,, 
> 
> um,,,,, writing stories is really odd cuz ig it's kinda a bit more personal to me but i hope it was still enjoyable??? i tried to keep it as soft as possible but yeah,,, sorry if it was a little hard at times I'm pretty sensitive about this so i tried to keep the more triggering themes as bare minimum as possible
> 
> thank you again for reading! feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like! I'm in this kiho shit for life so i do have more kiho wips in the making - when will they come out though is a big mystery lol welp see you when that happens bye-bye for now!! <3


End file.
